EAH Oneshots!
by dizziehearts
Summary: A collection of EAH Oneshots! Looking for requests! They can be Girl Boy Boy Boy, Girl Girl or you know.. RANDOM PEOPLE! Any ship, any time! I refuse to do any smut! Or anything over a mild T rating, so if that's what you want, don't bother to ask because I WILL NOT comply.
1. Author's Note

Hiya guys!

So... Welcome to my oneshot collection! Or what will be... First, I need something from you. I need you to comment below with a ship, any ship. It doesn't even have to be a ship! Give me two (or three) people, and I will make you a oneshot! Now, before you message me with all the ships I know you have, here's my guidelines.

I will do GirlxGirl, GirlxBoy, BoyxBoy Boyxplantpot or something random. But I will not, I repeat, will NOT do any kind of smut or any kind of oneshot over a mild T rating, so don't ask.

I will also not promise that anything I wrote for you won't be a piece of cray, because it may be. But if you think it is, pretty pretty PRETTY please keep it to yourself? Leave me in my little world where I may continue my Oneshots without feeling self conscious about them? One more thing.

Don't forget to keep commenting with new ships/ideas, even if I've already written one, I will happily write more!

Now get to it!


	2. Why Doesn't He Notice (A Dexpid Oneshot)

Cupid didn't understand. She thought she had made it clear how she felt. Why wouldn't Dexter notice her? She had worked--

"No," she chided herself. No she hadn't. All she had done was expect. Expect, expect, expect. She expected that Dexter would feel the same way, and when he didn't, she had expected him to change his mind. She expected that he would choose her, instead of Raven. She had even expected that Ever After High would be just like being back in Mount Olympus, or at least like in Monster High. But she was wrong. Ever After High was different than either of those places, and so much harder to excel in. She just kept missing everything. Dexter chose Raven, he chose Raven. That would have never happened on Mount Olympus. She seemed to be in Dexter's blind spot, and no matter what she did, he would never notice her.

A bang ended Cupid's train of thought abruptly as she looked up from her notebook, where she had been unconsciously doodling Dexter, over and over again with an endless spray of hearts and declarations of her love for him.

She looked for the cause of the noise, and it didn't take her long to notice that is was simply Blondie slamming the door to their dorm room, and then throwing herself on to her massive, bear engraved, four poster bed.

Cupid sighed, before closing her notebook and placing it on her own bed, before getting up and walking over to her friend's side of the dorm.

"Blondie?" she asked as she leaned against the bed. "are you okay?"

Blondie screamed into her pillow before kicking her legs as hard as she could.

Cupid sat down on the bed and soothingly rubbed her friend's back.

"Tell me what's wrong. "

Blondie slowly sat up, only to slump back into the pillows. At least this time Cupid was able to talk to her.

Maybe this was the distraction she needed to get Dexter out of her head for a bit. Helping a friend always needs your full attention, so maybe Blondie's bad mood was perfectly timed.

"Today had not been just right!" Blondie explained, no, she screeched.

"First, there was no porridge at breakfast today, minor issue. But then, Sparrow started annoying me, and by annoying I mean following me around, trying to get me to go on a date with him! Do you have any idea how many times he's asked that? My viewers are bored of his music! They would soon get bored of me if I started dating him! Then, I got a B on my Crown-culus test, A B! That's going to destroy my Fairy point average!

And on top of all that, I still can't find any juicy gossip for my show! After the whole "Epic Winter" thing, I've had nothing!" she finally finished her rant, took a deep breath, and looked expectantly at Cupid.

"Maybe this will take longer than I thought... " Cupid took a second, running over Blondie's monologue in her head before responding "Okay, Blondie, First of all, your Fairy Point Average won't suffer too much from one B. Two, Blondie, I love you, but you know from experience that after every gossip dry period, there is always a big story, you just have to wait for it to pass. And finally, you've had a crush on Sparrow forever after! You can't say no to your heart, and to him, just for the sake of your viewers!"

Blondie didn't say anything for a moment, but then she wrapped Cupid into a hug as she whispered "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, you actually helped me with something.. "

And she had. At least, Sparrow had. Sparrow made her realise that she had never verbally told Dexter about her crush on him. And before she lost him for good, she had to tell him. He had the right to know, and she had the right to tell him.

"Before you say anything, I have to go. " Cupid told Blondie hurriedly as she jumped off the bed and ran to the door.

"Wait!" Blondie exclaimed.

Cupid peeked her head around the side of the door.

"Yes?"

"Tell me all about it when you get back?"

Cupid let a giggle slip past her lips.

"What are friends for?"

She quickly shut the door and ran down the deserted hallway, it was getting late and most of the girls in EAH were either shut inside their dorms or at a friends, so almost every hall and staircase was completely empty. Which was perfect for Cupid's plan.

She knew exactly where she would find Dexter. And how to get there. Every single day he would climb six staircases to get all the way to the top of the tallest tower in EAH, where he would sit, for ages, and watch the sun set. She knew this because, when she had first arrived in Ever After, it was the first thing he showed her. And from then on, they sat there every day, at precisely 5:46, to watch the most beautiful thing in the world.

What Dexter didn't notice is that, after a while, Cupid stopped looking at the sunset, and started looking at him. He also didn't notice when she stopped coming, because at that time, every day. A Raven walked through the gardens, and he stopped noticing anything else.

Cupid stopped halfway through the fourth staircase. "What am I doing?" she thought nervously "Dexter is in love with Raven, why would it make a difference if I told him how I feel?"

She started to back down the stairs before something overcame her. A confidence, confidence in herself.

"So what if Dexter refuses me?" she thought as she pushed on though the endless stairs. "So what if he never speaks to me again? I can't go on like this anyway! I can't continue feeling like this, like I'm going to explode with butterflies half the time and feeling like I'm going to die under the crushing weight of not being noticed! I'm done. This is it. I'm either going to be with Dexter, or I won't, but I will find out now. "

By the time she had finished her mental rant, she was at the top of the final staircase. She made it. She could see Dexter just a few feet away. This was it. No turning back now.

She forced her feet to move, one step at a time, until she was standing right beside him. Of course he didn't notice, so she spoke.

"Dexter?"

He looked up at her, surprise in his eyes.

"Oh, uh.. Hey Cupid. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you." She sat down beside him and folded her hands in her lap.

"Uh.. Okay." He turned around to face her. "What's up?"

Okay.. Here goes..

"IkindasortahaveacrushonyouandihaveforareallylongtimebutwhenifoundoutthatyoulikedravenicouldnttellyouandtheonlyreasonimtellingyounowisbecauseIcantholditanymorean--

Dexter put his hand up to stop her.

"Slow down, start again from the beginning. "

Cupid took a deep breath.

"Okay. When I first came to Ever After, I didn't know anyone. Then you came along and you helped me adjust to my new life. You helped me understand the way EAH was different from Monster High, and you became my best friend." She paused, now she was getting to the difficult part. All this he already knew.. She looked up at him and saw him watching her, waiting for her to continue. She took another deep breath, attempting to calm her heartrate so she wouldn't seem as nervous as she actually was.

"What you didn't know is that.. Is that.. I... I... I fell in love with you.."

Her voice had dropped until it was barely a whisper, but she knew that Dexter heard what she said.

She also knew that she had paused for too long, so she quickly continued.

"Of course, I found out about R--Raven and I--I had t--

She was quickly cut off by Dexter's lips crushing into hers.

She froze, shocked, but it didn't take her long to respond. This was everything she dreamed! Wait.. Was it a dream? She pinched herself to make sure it wasn't. Thank God she wasn't dreaming! She kissed back wholeheartedly and soon they were both gasping for breath. Cupid leaned back, their noses were now barely touching.

"What about Raven?" she whispered.

"There's only you. " He replied before leaning in to kiss her again.

 ** _Yay! Done my first ever Oneshot! Honestly...I love Dexpid even more now! Did you get tingles? I got tingles while writing it! Don't forget to keep giving me more ships so I can write more!_**


	3. Chocolate Cake (Darling X Ginger)

Darling was conflicted.

For as long as she could remember, she had wanted to rebel. But that was when she thought it was her destiny to be a dimwitted damsel, who's goal in life was to be saved by an obnoxious prince. Now, she didn't know if that was true.

When she woke Apple from her enchanted sleep, something inside her changed. She felt her destiny change, morph into something entirely opposite. She could feel her destiny change from becoming a damsel to becoming, well, to becoming Daring.

Wasn't this what she wanted? To be seen as the rescuer instead of the rescued? To be taken seriously for once in her life? It felt wrong.

She couldn't very well rebel now, could she? To rebel would be to take her old destiny back, and she had to admit, this one fit better. But something still felt off. Like someone had grabbed a permanent marker and scribbled over her destiny, but couldn't remember what was the before so just wrote her something new based on her own thoughts and preferences, and that couldn't happen.. Could it?

She pondered this for a little while longer, and would have continued, but she heard a twig snap a few feet away from her.

She jumped to her feet, hand on her sword, and spun around, only to notice that it was just Ginger Breadhouse.

She slumped back down on the bench and braced her chin in her hands as she stared at the empty Dragon Games Arena in front if her.

"Darling? Are you okay?" Ginger asked as she sat down on the bench beside her.

"I don't know." Darling replied. "After the whole "me waking Apple up instead of my brother" thing, I don't know what to think or feel. Everything feels off.. "

Ginger looked confused.

"I thought you would be thrilled about it, I mean you wanted to rebel anyway, and now you don't have to. I would give my best spatula to have my destiny change to what I want! So what's the problem?"

Darling let the corners of her mouth tilt up, in to a tiny smile. Ginger didn't understand. Yes, when you put it like that, it seemed like Darling was the luckiest fairytale in the world. But she had missed out a few key "ingredients" to Darling's problem.

"Well.. " She started. "There's Daring. He's trained his whole life for this destiny, and for it to just disappear, and to give it to his sister no less, it seems a little cruel, and unnecessarily so. Then of course there is the slight issue that I've trained to be a princess, or a knight, but never a "Prince Charming" and what if I don't want to?" Her voice was starting to rise, "What if I don't want to become my brother? What if I still just want to be a knight? It'll destroy my family even more than it already has!"

Her voice broke and she covered her face with her hands as Ginger wrapped an arm around her back to comfort her.

"I made you something," she reached her other arm behind her and pulled out an iced chocolate cake, with blue curlique designs and mint flavored silver ornaments. (Darling's favorite)

"It was supposed to be a sort of celebration cake but I think it would be better as comfort cake. "

When Darling looked over at the cake, her insides melted. Here she was, freaking out about some minuscule thing as her destiny, (everyone had problems with theirs, why was hers any more important?) and Ginger goes out of her way to make her cake, her favorite cake for that matter. For no reason other than to make her happy.

Darling looked up and saw Ginger watching her reaction. She straightened her back and their eyes met.

Before Darling consciously knew what she was doing, her lips were on Ginger's.

It didn't last a moment, it was more or less a peck, but all the same, it was exactly what Darling needed, and it was exactly what she was missing. Ginger.

She pulled away quickly and hopped off the bench.

Ginger was frozen in shock.

"Hey Ginger?" Darling called before turning back to EAH.

Ginger whipped her head around to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the cake."

 ** _Yay I'm done! Sorry it was so short. I don't really ship these two... But I thought I did pretty well? Maybe. Probably not... Oh well.._**

 ** _I need more ships! So keep commenting so I can do more writing! Oh also.. Thanks to Mrs Morpheus for suggesting this pairing!_**


	4. Mother's Advice (Daring X Lizzie)

_This is set in Kitty's diary, after Lizzie see's Daring and Duchess at the Multihex theatre. If you haven't read it, you may not get the references, but then again, it is EAH so it's pretty easy to catch up. On to the Oneshot!_

Lizzie ran out of the Multihex theatre in tears. How dare Daring do that to her! Did he have any idea how embarrassing that was? And with Duchess? How could he?

Little more than 24 hours ago they had been on that balcony, where Lizzie had seen a side of Daring she didn't know existed.

"Well." She thought "maybe it didn't. Maybe it was just a front he put on to get her to go out with him."

"Ugh!" She kicked the side of the bridge she had ended up at, before she slumped against the side,until she was sitting on the edge.

She leaned over the side and looked at her reflection in the water. Tears streamed down her face and fell in the water, and the ripples they created ruined the image of her face.

"No. Now this won't do." She wiped at her eyes, attempting to wipe away any emotions she had showed on her face, or at the very least, to hide her tears. "No matter how upset she was, her mother would not approve of her crying, especially not if she knew they were because of someone as unimportant and shallow as Daring Charming. " At this she uttered a small, sad laugh.

"How could I have been so stupid?" She murmured to herself. "Why did I think I would be any different than the others? This wouldn't have happened in Wonderland.." She longingly looked into the water, wishing that she was home. Home, where everything made sense, or rather, didn't make sense.

She heard footsteps on the bridge and looked up. Kitty was walking, walking towards her. Lizzie knew this could mean only one thing.

"You knew they were going to be there, didn't you?" she asked as Kitty approached.

Kitty slowly nodded, looking quite proud with herself.

"I told you he was no good. " She offered Lizzie a hand up, like she would automatically forgive her.

"I guess she doesn't know me as well as she thought she did." She brushed Kitty's hand away.

"You're not my friend. "

Kitty looked shocked, and hurt for a moment, but it didn't take her long to recover.

"If it helps, I found out that your "date" was actually just a bet Daring had with Sparrow." She then grinned her signature Cheshire cat grin and disappeared.

"Of course. " Lizzie thought miserably. "Of course my first date would be a stupid bet. I guess that's one of the prices of being the daughter of the Queen of Hearts.

Like her mother says:

~It's better to be gloved than bearded and it's better to be fearded than loved.~

Lizzie had every single one of her Mother's "Queenly Advice" cards memorized, and this one seemed to fit perfectly.

Of course, Kitty could have just said that out of spite, maybe it wasn't true? A small part of her heart wanted to believe that. But she couldn't. She had let herself let go of her destiny for too long, and she wouldn't allow herself to do it any longer. She had to act like the Queen she was going to be. She had to be strong, and she had to give up on Daring.

Her tears had finally stopped, the water was still, and she could finally leave and never look back. She just had to let the puffiness under her eyes go down so she wouldn't end up as Blondie's new story.

Yet again she heard footsteps on the bridge. Only this time, it wasn't Kitty.

Lizzie could feel who it was, but she looked up anyway, hoping it was someone else.

But no, she was right, and it was Daring walking towards her, the one person on earth that she wanted to see even less than she wanted to see Kitty.

She braced herself for whatever stupid, empty thing he was going to say to get her back. No matter what percentage of her wanted to, she would not allow herself to be like all the girls Daring had charmed.

But he didn't say anything. Instead he surprised Lizzie and silently sat down beside her.

Refusing to be the first to say something, Lizzie waited. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he uttered two words.

"I'm sorry."

Lizzie scoffed. She expected it to be empty, but really? "I'm sorry" was the best he could do?

"I really am sorry, Lizzie. I tried to canc--

"Save it Daring." She cut him off. It didn't matter if he tried to "cancel", she wasn't even sure if it was true.

"I'm not like all the girls you've dated. Your generic excuses won't work on me. "

He hesitated, before replying " Okay, but..I--

"Don't worry, I forgive you."

He was stunned "Y--y--you do?

"No." Lizzie proceeded to push him off the bridge.

She knew that her mother would approve. But it was honestly the last thing she wanted to do. She stood up and watched him resurface. Seeing that he was okay, she turned to leave.

"No! Wait Lizzie!" Daring shouted as he rushed out of the water.

Lizzie was halfway to the school before Daring finally caught up to her, soaking wet from head to toe.

"Okay, I probably deserved that-- He started.

"You did." She pushed past him and continued walking.

He chuckled as he ran to catch up with her. He was still getting used to her bluntness, no other girl was like that with him. He liked it.

"Lizzie, please let me hexplain!" He finally caught up with her but she wouldn't stop walking so he had to jog to keep up.

"If I let you hexplain, will you stop annoying me?"

"Hopefully..."

Lizzie didn't understand what he meant by "hopefully" but she could give him a few minutes, couldn't she? What would her mother think?

"You have five minutes."

Daring gulped, this was his chance to win Lizzie back, probably the only chance he would ever get. He could not mess this up.

"Your time is running out, Mr Charming." Lizzie had finally stopped, and she was waiting for an explanation. And it would have to be a good one.

"Okay, here goes.." Daring took a deep breath.

"This morning, I was in the Charmitorium, waiting to meet Sparrow and Hopper--"

Lizzie winced when he said Sparrow's name, she still didn't know if what Kitty said was true, but the possibility of it still hurt. But she then raised an eyebrow at what he said next.

"--and I was practicing how to ask you out again. I was so caught up, that I didn't notice Duchess standing beside me, she thought I had asked her on a date, but I didn't realize until Kitty let me know of my mistake, and by that time, Duchess was long gone. I spent the entire day trying to find her, I even had to skip Hero training! But I still couldn't find her. I finally decided that my only option was to show up to my "Date" and hexplain then. And that's when you walked in." He finished, and then looked at her hopefully.

"Adequate excuse." She started to walk again. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't jumping for joy on the inside, because she was. But she couldn't let him off the hook, at least not until she found out if what Kitty said was true.

"Wait, really?" He caught up with her.

"You look shocked." Lizzie smirked.

"Yeah, I kinda am, don't get me wrong, it's a good kind of shocked, but I expected it to be harder for you to trust me." He said sheepishly.

"Well, I trusted you once before, so I can again. But before I do. Kitty mentioned something, and I need you to tell me if it's true or not." Lizzie stopped walking and turned around to look him in the eye. She had to know.

"Was our first date a bet?" She asked nervously. "No" she mentally chided herself, "No getting nervous, Mother wouldn't approve."

She looked at Daring expectantly and found that he looked more nervous than she felt, and that made her heart drop into her stomach.

Daring opened his mouth to speak, but Lizzie put her hand over his mouth.

"Don't. I got my answer." She turned away. It wasn't long till she was back at EAH. She could see it peeking through the trees. It wouldn't be long until she could bury herself in her bed and forget the past two days had ever happened.

A single tear dripped on to the ground that she didn't know she was staring at. She had to stop crying. It wouldn't help her already wounded reputation.

Daring put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. A look of concern flashed across his face when he saw her tear stained cheeks. She quickly threw his hand off her shoulder and glared at him.

Daring sighed, and then started to hexplain.

"Okay, yes. It was a bet. Sparrow, Hopper and I were hanging out at the Hocus Latté and we were bored. So, Sparrow betted that I couldn't get a date with the next girl that walked in, who happened to be you. I tried all my usual tricks but you weren't impressed. You forced me to push my limits and by the time we got to the balcony, I realised that I had fallen in love with you. And the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, or lose you. But it seems I've already done both."

Lizzie looked at him with wonder.

No one had ever said anything like that to her before, they were too scared. She started to rethink her Mother's advice, maybe it was better to be loved than fearded.

She must have stayed frozen for a while, because Daring took it as a denial. He turned, and started to walk in the opposite direction.

As she watched him retreat, her heart started to ache. She didn't even respond! She couldn't let him go like that! She had to do something, something her Mother definitely wouldn't approve of. She ran after him.

When she reached him. She realised her mistake. What was she going to say? What was she going to do? Yes, she ran after him, but why?

After a few moments pause, she knew she was missing her chance to do anything. So, without thinking, she ran the last few paces and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. He was shocked that she was there, but before he could say a word, she snaked her fingers through his hair, and pressed her lips to his.

He responded almost immediately and soon they were gasping for air.

Lizzie pulled back first and giggled.

"What? What is it?" He looked at her inquisitively.

Lizzie simply traced a heart on her right cheek and smirked.

Her makeup was smudged before, but after they kissed, it was basically ruined. And it had just happened to smear all over Daring's face.

He still didn't seem to get it, so she reached into the pocket in his jacket and handed him his mirror, he looked confused, until he looked in the mirror and started to chuckle.

Lizzie handed him a scrap of fabric that she found in her bag, but he refused it.

"I like it."

Again Lizzie giggled. She didn't know what had come over her, but she didn't care.

"No, I really do!" He insisted. "And I know a great way to make it even better."

He leaned down and kissed her.

For the second time that day, Lizzie felt like she could choose who she wanted to be.

And for the first time since Lizzie came to Ever After, she felt truly happy.

 ** _Omg that took me such a long time! I just found out that is extremely hard to write fanfiction for your OTP.. Who knew? So anyway.. That was over 2000 words.. And I am pretty proud! I'm going through these ships too fast though.. I think I'm writing two Oneshots a day? So give me more ships people!_**


	5. By The Poolside (Hopper X Meeshell)

Meeshell wandered down the hallways of Ever After High. She was slowly learning all of the little twists and turns that EAH had to offer, and she was starting to grow more confident around the students too. As if to prove her point, Briar Beauty waved to her from across the hall.

Meeshell slowly waved back before hurrying to find her locker. Yes, she was getting more confident out of water, but to their standards, that still meant incredibly shy.

She finally got to her locker, and after she had grabbed her books, she realised that she had a few extra minutes before class actually started. "The perfect time for a swim!" She thought as she ran to the pool.

But upon arriving, Meeshell quickly found out that she was not alone. There, sitting on the tiled floor, in the most secluded area of the pool, was Hopper Croakington, looking incredibly depressed and miserable.

Meeshell sighed. She knew that she only had a few minutes before she had to go to class and she could either spend it swimming and singing her heart out or...

"Hey Hopper... You seem down, are you okay?" She asked shyly as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah... Not so much.." He replied sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's kinda a long story.. "

"I have time." She didn't. But she could afford to be a little late, right?

"Okay.." He took a deep breath before continuing. "For as long as I can remember, I've had a crush on Briar Beauty. But, for some reason, no matter how hard I try, she never notices me.."

Meeshell thought this over for a few moments. She had never been in a situation like this before, and right now, the only thing she could think about, was how adorable this boy was, and how anyone could not have a crush on him. She scanned his face for any clue of how she should respond, with no avail, so she slowly opened her mouth and just let her heart take over.

"Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, you're trying too hard?" No... That sounded wrong... And a little accusatory... She blushed before attempting to fix her comforting words.

"What I mean is... Um.. Maybe you shouldn't need to try so hard?"

He looked at her questionably and so she pushed forward before he had a chance to respond.

"You said that you try and try to get Briar to notice you, right?"

He slowly nodded and she continued.

"Okay.. Well have you ever thought that it might just not be... Ummm... What's the word? . Right? Like maybe it's just not meant to be?" Wow.. She really was failing at this whole "comforting" thing.. It might help if he wasn't so damn cute, but that's not really an excuse..

Okay.. She was starting to lose him.. Last try.

"Maybe, you would find it easier to be.. I don't know.. With someone else? Someone who cares about you the sane way? Someone wh--

She was suddenly cut off by his lips crashing into hers, and then, just as suddenly, they were gone. A quick, chaste little kiss which had made her heart race and had sent sparks flying between them. She, not so shyly, looked up into his eyes afterwards, and saw different emotions playing in them, she saw confusion, excitement and joy along with many others, but none of them were the sadness and loneliness that was there before.

She softly touched his hand before slowly getting up to leave.

"I really have to get to class.. " She told him gently.

She turned around to go, but stopped when she heard.

"Wait--"

She turned her head back towards him just in time to see him rush over to her, wrap his arms tightly around her waist and tilt her head slightly as he kissed her again, this time a little longer, and a little more breathtaking.

She broke away just enough so that they were barely touching and whispered "Now I really have to go to class.."

He let his arm fall from her waist, only to grab her hand instead.

"I'll walk you." He told her as he led her to the door.

 ** _I'm finally done this one! I'm sorry it's so short.. But I have an excuse! I was sick... But I'm better now and I got it done! Yay! Anyway, thanks to UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for getting me to do this ship! Now I just have one more thing to say: give me more! I think I have two more Oneshots requested, and then I'm out! So I need more! Comment and give me more please!_**


	6. Author's Note (Help Me!)

**_Guys, I need help._**

 ** _I started writing fanfiction about a week ago, and now I can't stop. Don't worry, it's totally fine because I love it! But... I only have one and a half more oneshots to write! I'm trying to make them last, but it's Sunday. I will have at least one of them done by the end of the day, and I need you to send me more! Any ships,_** ** _ANY ships! I mean it. Girl X Girl, Boy X Boy, Girl X Boy, crack ships, random ships, even inanimate object ships! (one of the oneshots I'm working on is Dexter X Plantpot so...)_** ** _I need you to give me anything!_**

 ** _DizzieHearts_**


	7. Doughnuts (Darling X Apple)

**_I am going to be putting these little notes at the top now because of reasons... I don't even know.. Anyway, here's some Darling X Apple fluff!_**

Darling was in the Hocus Latté, it was National Donut Day, there was a 2 for 1 sale, and no one to stop her.

She sat there, watching the many people stream past the front window, she couldn't seem to do anything else, as she could not physically move.

Why would I order so many? Darling wondered. It's not usually like me to physically incapacitate myself, especially when it is entirely unnecessary. Of course, things hadn't been entirely normal for her lately. Since the Dragon Games, things had been hextremely different than her regular day to day life.

When her kiss had waken Apple from her enchanted sleep, everything had changed. She was no longer seen as a damsel without a real destiny, and now none of her many reasons to rebel, were valid. She was now Apple's Princess Charming, she was seen as strong, heroic, independent, and, well, anything but the prissy Princess she had been groomed to be.

This is everything I wanted.. Why is it so hard for me to accept? I've worked and worked to have my strength recognised, and now that it has, and I have, why does it feel wrong?

And how do I feel about Apple? I mean, was it CPR? Or was it "True Love's Kiss" like everyone says it was. I'm not even sure anymore. Do I have feelings for her? Sure. But are they "more than friend" feelings? I can't even properly remember what it was like before Dragon Games, did I have feelings for Apple then?

She looked over at the lineup, contemplating whether or not she should risk ordering yet another donut, or maybe she should order a latté instead... Or... I could just get both.. She fingered the spare change in the front of her purse, as the line grew longer.

Maybe I should just--

Her train of thought froze as someone gracefully sat down beside her, and not just any "someone", it was Apple White.

"Hey Darling. "

She glanced over and noticed that Apple happened to be holding two of the doughnuts she had just been thinking of.

"Do you want one? I couldn't possibly have both." She smiled as she offered one of the doughnuts across the small space between them.

"Yes!" Darling reached to grab it, before slowly retreating. "No I shouldn't... I mean, Hex yeah! Um.. No... Uh.. Maybe?"

Apple looked at her quizzicaly before noticing the crumb ridden plate in front of her.

"How many have you had?" She asked as she suppressed a giggle.

"Umm--" Darling counted off her fingers. "Nine." She finally replied.

Apple's eyes bulged. "Nine?" She sputtered.

She guiltily nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"Nah.. " She slowly snuck a doughnut off of the plate that Apple was holding and took a very unladylike bite out of the sugar coated side.

Apple noticed and covered her mouth as she involuntarily started to laugh.

Darling carefully glanced over at her and immediately froze. In front of her was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen: Apple laughing. From the way her eyes sparkled to the way her blonde curls bounced up and down with each shaking breath she took.

The only thing in the way of this image being perfect, was Apple's perfectly manicured hand covering her mouth. Darling carefully lifted her fingers off one by one until she had revealed her lips.

Without another moments hesitation, Darling had kissed them. Just a peck, something like that you would give to a fluffy kitten, but this was no kitten, this was Apple White! She quickly pulled away, guiltily looking at the seat of the couch.

Apple looked completely and utterly shocked. She slowly touched the tips of her fingers to her lips, as if to convince herself of what had just happened.

She then questioningly looked over at Darling, who glanced up to meet her gaze hopefully.

Their eyes met, staring into the deep pools of sea and ice that glittered in each pair. Mentally enveloping the other in warmth and homeliness.

Apple gently swept a piece of hair out of Darling's face before leaning in to softly place her lips on hers.

Darling sighed in contentment as Apple kissed her harder.

She finally realised that it was her destiny to love Apple, and it was a destiny that she would never want to rebel from.


End file.
